October Drabbles
by bella-sk8er
Summary: A collection of one-shots, featuring the entire cast of TD, centered around fall and Halloween. More info inside. R&R!
1. Haunted House Protection

**AN: Yeah. I know. I should not be starting this, seeing as I have Scripted going, but I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what to do with Scripted, so it's just going to have to wait.**

**Anyway, I've been trying to think of fun little ideas to try out, cause let's face it, the funner it is, the easier it is to write. And I kind of just got this idea in my head, and I want to try it out. For the rest of October, I'll be trying to write a one-shot a day, all centered around Halloween and fall. Requests on which characters you want, and what age they are, are welcomed, suggest anyone, but if you do, please suggest if you'd like it to be romance or friendship. Length will vary depending on the couple/idea. Well, that's pretty much it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

-Court's POV-

I can't believe him! He drags me all the way to this stupid Haunted House I didn't want to come to, laughs at me everytime I scream, then runs off and makes out with Gwen! I furiously wipe at the tears in my eyes. I can't believe I'm crying over him, he is so not worth it. Yet, more tears fall. I let out a scream of frustration, causing a bunch of people's eyes to turn towards me, including a set of gorgeous emerald green ones. I blush, realizing that Trent is here. He notices me looking at him, and smiles. He whispers something to the little girl standing beside him, she nods, and he walks over.

"Hey." He says, his normal laid back tone calming me down a little, and sends the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy.

"Hey." I respond, inwardly cursing at how my voice cracks. Trent's eyes express concern.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Duncan ditched me to go make out with Gwen." I say, staring into his eyes and feeling those cursed butterflies. "But I'm over it now." I finish, knowing it's the truth. Trent laughs, and throws his arm around my bare shoulders. I then blush, remembering that I'm wearing a short black, strapless black dress, black cat ears and a black tail with black leggings and flats, which are the result of my mistake of bringing Duncan with me costume shopping so I could get into that stupid house for free.

"Nice, outfit?" He asks. He looks unsure. I laugh.

"Duncan picked it out then forced me to wear it." I say. I then notice that Trent is in a superman costume. "Nice costume." I say. He looks at me.

"What costume?" He askes, and he looks down. "Oh crap!" He shouts out. When he looks at me, there's laughter in his eyes. "My secret identity has been revealed!" He mock sighs and hangs his head. "I was doing so well at keeping it a secret too." I just stare at him, and when he sneaks a peek at me and winks, I burst out laughing, which sends Trent into a laughing fit of his own. When we are finally both able to stand up straight, Trent speaks. "Hey, my sister wants to go to the Haunted House, and our mom made me come with. I promised I'd stick with her. You want to come with?" I look at my feet. He seems to sense my hesitation, and he tightens his hold on me. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I'm still hesitant, so he adds. "I promise." I smile up at him.

"Fine." I say. "You win. I'll come." His face lights up as a huge grin forms.

"Sweet!" He calls to his sister, who comes running over dressed as a fairy, and the three of us walk into the Haunted House together. Trent, keeping his promise to protect me, doesn't take his arm from my shoulders. Not once.


	2. Let's Carve Some Pumpkins

**AN: So first off, I'd like to say, thanks for all the awesome reviews and faves and story alerts! They mean the world to me! :)**

**So, this next couple was requested by wolfmaiden96 and an anonymous reviwer. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! But yes, I do say degutting the pumpkin when I'm carving one ;)**

Katie's POV

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"Sorry Katie, mom says I have to baby-sit the twerps."

I sigh. "Okay, Sadie. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Hanging up the phone, I look at the two pumpkins sitting at the table. We were so supposed to carve pumpkins today.

"Katie!" I turn around, to see my mom walk into the room. She looks mad. Oh great. "What is this!" She yells, waving my B+ in my face. I flinch. "I told you! If you got one more mark below an A, I'd get you a tutor!" She yells at me. I blank. I can feel the blood draining from my face. "Now, I'm only showing you this, because I asked that little boy from next door to come over and help you." She continues. There's no way my face is still as tan as it's supposed to be.

"But mom! He's a year younger then I am!" I try to argue. I don't want Noah coming over. Sure, he's cute and everything, but he's younger, and I hate knowing that he's smarter then me. I mean, isn't him skipping a grade enough?

"No buts." She says, as she turns around to leave the room. "He's already here." My mouth drops as she leaves, and an annoyed looking, kind of cute, tan, egg headed boy carrying a text book comes in.

"Why," He begins. "Am I here." I push my bangs out of my eyes, and tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"To tutor me." I say, bored. He stares at me.

"No, really."

"Yeah, really." I reply. "I got a B+ on my english paper and mom thinks I need a tutor." He looks at me, and blinks a few times before he's doubled over in laughter. I can't help but laugh along with him. When he finally stops laughing, he throws the text book away, and flops down on the couch. He nods toward the pumpkins.

"What are those for?" I sigh again.

"Sadie and I were supposed to carve them." Suddenly, an idea forms in my head. I pick up a knife and point it towards him, and Noah's face goes white. It's my turn to double over laughing. "I'm not going to kill you. I was going to ask if you wanted to carve the pumpkins with me." The color comes back to his face, and he blushes.

"Right. Of course. I knew that." He stammers out. "Are you sure?" I nod and hand him the knife. He smiles and takes it, getting up off the couch. I smile back at him, and follow behind him to the pumpkins. We each choose a pumpkin and start degutting the pumpkin. Noah starts to laugh at the face I make while pulling out all the pumpkin stuff out.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I ask him, before reaching my hand into the pumpkin, pulling more seeds and stuff out, then slap it on his head and rub it in. I cover my mouth and giggle. He smirks, sticks his hand in his pumpkin and throws the gunk at me, half of it hitting me in the face, half of it landing on my shoulder. "Oh, you know what? It's on!" I yell out with a smile. Before we know it, pumpkin seeds and gunk is flying all over the place, and the two of us are covered in the stuff from head to toe. Upon noticing it, I point at him and laugh, and he mirrors the action. I watch as he walks over and hesitantly pulls out a seed from my hair, sending us both into another laughing fit. As both of us straighten up again, I'm stunned into silence as he blushes. Our lips are a centimeter apart if even, and his hand is brushing mine. I don't know if all the laughter affected me or what, but I can feel electricity running up my arm from his fingers. I can't help but notice how his brown eyes are so dark, they're almost black, but how they also contain flecks of gold and green. His nose is dusted lightly with freckles, and he's a lot cuter in person, even with pumpkin in his hair and on his shoulder and smeared all over his face. In fact, he's even kind of, hot. Before I know what's happening, I grab his face in my hands and crush my lips to his. We both pull away, but stay close together, breathing heavily.

"Wow." He breathes out. He chuckles a little. "You taste like pumpkin." I laugh and take a string of pumpkin guts out of his hair, before I lean in and kiss him again. While I'm kissing him, I can't help but think, that this is the best miny pumpkin carving party I've ever had.


	3. Raking Leaves

**AN: I officially hate my computer. I almost had the entire one-shot done, and it didn't save it. -.-' Grrr.. Well, hopefully I can remember some of it.**

**Couple requested by paulinaghost.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this stupid computer that doesn't like to save my work that I was late on to begin with. -.-**

Justin's POV

While I'm staring at myself in the mirror, trust me, if you were as gorgeous as I am, you'd be staring too, I hear the door bell ring. Sighing when I realize I'm the only one home, I blow my reflection a kiss, then run downstairs to answer the door. When I open in, I see a beautiful young girl standing there who seems to be about fourteen. I flash her a smile, and she stares at me unamused. Then she holds up a rake.

"I'm here to rake your lawn?" She says uncertainly, looking around her at our lawn that's covered in leaves. I just nod.

"Knock yourself out, kid." I reply nonchalantly. Her onyx eyes narrow. I flash her a grin and point to the extra rake and the garbage bags. "Get to work." I say. She scowls, then looks over at the pile of stuff before looking back at me.

"Well?" She asks.

"Well what?" I respond.

"Well aren't you going to help me?" She says, putting her hands on her hips, as if it's the most obvious question in the world.

"No. Why would I do that?" I say, before I take a step back and shut the door in her cute little pissed off face.

* * *

"Duncan! You disgusting, immature, stupid, juvenile, evil little pig!" I hear someone yell from outside. I look out the window to see a green mohawked boy, standing beside the girl, holding a broken rake, standing in a squashed pile of leaves smiling sheepishly. She continues to yell at him, and he just smirks and rolls his eyes. Half way through what she was saying, he leans in and kisses her on the mouth, winks at her then runs away. If she was a cartoon character, she'd have steam rolling out her ears right now. She continues to glare at the direction Duncan ran off too, before walking over and getting the second rake. For the first time in my life, I take pity on someone who isn't me. I grab a coat, gloves and a scarf and head outside. The girl glances up at me and scowls.

"What are you doing here? Come to rub it in my face that you don't have to work and I do?" I stare at her for a minute, her eyes watery as if she's about to cry. I notice she's struggling to scoop leaves into a bag that's only half open. I walk over to her and take the bag, opening it wide.

"No." I reply. "I'm here to help you." She blinks then smiles.

"Thanks." She whispers. "I'm Courtney, by the way." She says louder, beginning to scoop leaves into the bag.

"Justin." I reply. And for the rest of the afternoon, we don't say a word. Just rake, pile and bag leaves.

* * *

By the time we're done, it's almost dark out. Courtney stands up straight, putting a hand to the small of her back and covers her mouth with the other hand as she yawns.

"I should probably get going. I want to be home before dark." She says. I'm silent, as I look up at the sky. I notice that some of the street lights are starting to come on, and I nod.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want anything horrible happening to you." She looks at me puzzled, trying to figure out if I meant it or not. Oddly enough, I did, and I let it show. She smiles, then leans over and gives me a slight peck on the lips.

"Thanks." She says for a second time today. Upon realizing this, she continues. "Again." I chuckle, grab her hand and give it a squeeze, then watch as it gently falls to her side.

"Your welcome." I say. She hands me the rake and the last bag of leaves then turns and walks away. When she's halfway down my driveway, I call out her name and she turns. "We should do this again sometime." I shout loud enough for her to hear. She smiles at me, then turns and continues to walk. I smile at her back, cause I swear I heard her say 'Yeah, we should.'


	4. Costumes and Cowboy Hats

**AN: Hey! So, this couple hasn't been requested, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head, and if I'm being completey honest, which I am, this is what got me to start this story. So, it's mostly Geoff and Bridgette, and a dash of Duncan and Courtney. The guys are about 8, the girls are about 7. Courtney's costume is her Princess Courtney dress off of TDA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but how awesome would it be to own Halloween! :D (26 days!)**

Bridgette's POV

"Come on Court, hurry up! We have to go now if we want to get the good candy!" I yell at her through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" My best friend yells back. She finally opens the door, and comes out wearing a purple princess gown, long black gloves and a small tiara a top her head. I smile at her.

"Court, you look great!" I yell at her. She smiles shyly at me. You'd never imagine this was the kid who would fight for her rights, and everyone else's rights, and scream until her face turned red, ready to throw a punch if needed.

"Thanks." She looks over my costume. "I love yours too." I look down at my Dorothy costume,red shoes and everything. It's not that spectacular, especially compared to Courtney's. I smile at her.

"Thanks. Now, let's go! I want candy!" I shout, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out.

"Bridgette. Bridgette. Bridgette!" She shouts at me. I turn to her a bit annoyed.

"What!" She smiles at me, then runs back to my room. I groan, and start tapping my foot. She runs back out, two bags in her hands. I blush. Oh yeah, we just might need those. "Oh. Thanks." We just stare at each other, before we burst out laughing and run out the door. This is the first year our parents are letting us walk down my street on our own. We're in the perfect age limit right now. Old enough to the good candy, but young enough to get a little extra. The two of us smile after we get the candy, and everything is going smoothly, until I hear Courtney growl beside me. I look up and see two boys walking in our direction. When they pass into a spot of light, Courtney growls louder at the flash of green. I chuckle, then freeze noticing the cowboy hat sitting on top of the second boy.

"Is that," I begin. Courtney scowls.

"It better not be." She threatens to no one in particular. Naturally, we aren't that luck, as we hear one of the boys shout.

"Hey Princess! Did you choose your costume, just for me?" Courtney growls again, and I gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." I whisper. She takes deep breaths, but as Duncan and Geoff walk closer, her hands clench at her sides and her glare intensifies. Duncan is dressed as his usual punk self, while Geoff is dressed as a cowboy. Noticing the tension, Geoff trys to break it.

"'Sup dudettes?" I blush, and look down at my shoes. I've sort of had a crush on Geoff for a year now, but he's a whole year older then I am. He'd never like me. I look to Courtney, but she's currently yelling at Duncan. I swear he likes her, even though he's a year older. I sigh, wishing I was lucky enough to have Geoff like me. I turn to the blonde, who's staring at me. I blush, just remembering that I never answered him.

"We're just trick-or-treating." I say as nonchalantly as possible. Duncan decides to join in the conversation now.

"You shouldn't be walking these streets alone." He starts, slinging an arm around Courtney's shoulders. "We'll come with you, make sure nothing bad happens." I only half listen to what he's saying, seeing as most of my attention is on Courtney, and her lack of resistance to Duncan's arm around her shoulder. In fact, she's actually sort of, blushing? I look at Geoff, who's secretly sending Duncan a thumbs up. When he catches me watching, he quickly puts his thumb down.

"You know, he is right. You two shouldn't be walking the streets alone." Geoff starts.

"And we're going the same way you are, so we might as well just tag along." Duncan quicky finishes. Courtney looks like she's about to protest, but stops when she looks at me. She groans, mutters a fine, then stalks on ahead of us. Duncan runs to catch up to her, and Geoff and I make small talk as the four of us go house to house. It's a pretty peaceful event, which is amazing, seeing as Duncan and Courtney aren't fighting for the first time in their lives. By the time we're done, the four of us are exhausted, with bags full of candy. Duncan offers to walk Courtney home, since he's her neighbour and they don't live too far, and Geoff sticks with me. This time, we walk in silence. In too short a time, we're at my house.

"Well, this is it." I say. Geoff smiles at me.

"This is it."

"Bye." I say. He grabs my wrist before I can turn the door knob. Before I know what's happening, his cowboy hat is on my head. He let's go of my wrist and takes a step back, then grins. Without saying a word, he starts walking away.

"Wait! Your hat!" I call out to him. He turns around, the grin still on his face.

"Keep it!" He shouts back. "It looks better on you then it does on me anyways!" With that, he turns again and runs home. I smile, and head inside to my room. Thinking back on all that happened tonight, my smile gets bigger. Maybe, just maybe, this could be more then a crush.


	5. Of Parties and Candy

**AN: Well, this couple has been the most requested, so here it is, on popular demand, NIZZY! :D Ha, so, here goes nothing..**

**Technically, where I am, it is STILL the 6th.. I like, JUST made it! BAM! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rien m'apartiens. (..I'm not sure I said/spelt that right.. I need to start practicing my french during summer..)**

Noah's POV

"But Noah! You have to!" Izzy whines, holding her a's and o's. I groan.

"Izzy, I don't want to!" I say, miming her tone. She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"Come on, Noah. Please?" I shake my head.

"No, Izzy. I refuse. I am not going to your stupid Halloween party!" I shout, causing every head in the class to turn. I stick my head back in my book, not for the first time thanking whoever or whatever put me on this earth that my skin is tan enough to hide the blush I know is spreading across my face. Izzy smirks at me, then starts to write something. She passes it to me.

'Come on, Noah, please? You won't regret it!' I glare at the little piece of paper in front of me.

'No!' I write back furiously.

'Please?'

'No!'

'Come on Noah, live a little.'

"I said no!" I shout out, then realize I said that out loud. The teacher gives me a glare.

"Noah! Sit down now! One more out burst from you, and it's detention." I groan again, then send a glare Izzy's way. She smiles a smile that can only be described as manic.

"If you don't go, I'll tell everyone you kissed Cody, but I'll lie, and say you weren't asleep." She whispers, the manic smile still on her face. I narrow my eyes even more at her.

"You wouldn't." Her smile starts to get an evil look to it.

"Oh, I think you and I both know I would." She grins. I groan for what feels like the millionth time that night.

"Fine. I'll go." Izzy claps her hands.

"Yay!" She half whispers, half shouts. I roll my eyes, dreading tonight.

* * *

I walk up the drive-way, walk up the porch stairs, then ring the doorbell. Izzy comes out, dressed as Frankenstein's bride. She pouts.

"You didn't dress up." I look down at my outfit.

"What are you talking about, I came as a nerd, duh." I say, half joking. She laughs. For some reason, this gives my stomach butterflies. I shake my head, trying to make sense of this. It's never happened before. Not with anyone, and most certainly not with Izzy. She grabs my hand, and drags me in. That's when I realize that no one else is there. I blink. "Where, is everyone?" I ask. She turns to me and blinks, before she bursts into tears. I'm stunned. I walk over, and awckwardly hug her. "Er, there, there?" She hugs me back, bringing me closer.

"Big-O, he, he broke up with me, and everyone else left!" She sobs. To say I'm shocked at this is an understatement. Owen seemed so into Izzy, and Izzy was head over heels for Owen. "He, he told me that, that food, that food was more important then me." She barely manages to get out. I feel bad for her. I hug her closer, and rub small circles along her back.

"Hey, it's okay." I get an idea. "How about we go trick-or-treating?" She looks at me like I've just grown two heads. "Well, it is Halloween, and though I don't usually do things like this, it just might get your mind off things." She smiles at me.

"Sounds good." She answers. I smile at her, then go to leave. "Wait!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me back to her, only this time, she presses her lips to mine. I smile and close my eyes, cupping her cheek in one hand and placing the other hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to me. When our lungs demand oxygen, we smile at each other.

"Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand!" I say, getting the reaction I was going for when she laughs. I smile. She runs off, then comes back with two pillow cases.

"Ready?" She asks me, holding out a pillowcase.

"Ready." I say, taking the pillowcase, knowing that this is about taking a chance on her and I. Well, that, and the candy.


	6. Princess Numbers One and Two

**AN: So, again, on popular demand, and because I haven't written anything about this couple for a long while and I love them, a DxC halloween one-shot.**

**So, the _idea_ for this couple, comes from xXduncanxloverXx. So.. Thankies! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Duncan's POV

"But mom!"

"Duncan,"

"Mom!"

"No Duncan. Your taking Anya out, and that's that." I groan and roll my eyes, but don't bother arguing. Once my mom's mind it set, there's no changing it. I call Geoff to tell him I can't go to his party anymore, and he at least pretends to care that I'll be stuck baby-sitting instead of partying. I hang up and sigh, then head to the fridge. Before I can, I hear someone bounding down the stairs. I turn and groan again, noticing it's princess number two, dressed up in a bumblebee outfit.

"Mommy says your bringing me trick-or-treating!" She shouts out excitedly. I can't help but laugh.

"I guess I am. Come on princess number two." She smiles then bounces over to me. Halfway there she stops, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why do you call me princess number two? Who's princess number one?" I open my mouth, then close it, debating whether I should tell her or not. I reach in my pocket, pull out my wallet, open it, then show Anya a picture of Courtney, the girl I've had a crush on since grade 1. For the millionth time I thank the lord for the millionth time she was having a good day and actually gave me a picture of her. I hold back a laugh as Anya stares amazed at the picture.

"She's really pretty." She says, amazed. I laugh, look at the picture myself, then close my wallet and put it back in my pocket.

"She is." I agree. I watch as Anya puts her hands on her hips.

"You like her." She states. My eyes widen.

"What makes you think that?" She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You carry a picture of her in your wallet, you agreed with me that she's pretty, and call her princess. How obvious can you make it?" I sigh.

"I know, but she's the only one who doesn't know. Now, let's go, before the cops start telling us we aren't allowed to be out anymore." She looks at me sad, then she grins, hold out her trick-or-treating bag, grabs my hand, and drags me out the door. For a four year old, she's really strong. I pull my wrist out of her grip, but keep hold of her hand. She smiles up at me, and keeps pulling me until we're a full street over. I hesitate when she pulls me to the first house, knowing that it's Courtney's house. She rings the doorbell, and of course, who else would answer the door but the princess herself. She blinks when she sees me, obviously caught off guard. Then she places her hands on her hips, giving me the chance to check her out. I almost start drooling noticing she's wearing really short pajama shorts, and a low cut tank top.

"Aren't you a little old for this Duncan?" She asks. I laugh.

"Yeah. But she," I say, lifting my little sisters hand up. "Isn't." As princess' eyes see my sister, they light up.

"Well hello there. What's your name?" She asks, bending down to my sisters level. I'm too busy being shocked at this new side of Courtney I've never seen before to stare at her. My sister smiles.

"I'm Anya, Duncan's sister. I know who you are. My brother carries a picture of you in his wallet. Trick or treat!" She says, holding her bag open. I feel myself blush when she tells Court about the picture. Princess looks at me questioningly before going back in the house, then coming back with her hands full of candy.

"There you go, you little cutie." My sister laughs. I'm about to pull her away, until my sister has a not so brilliant idea.

"You want to come with us?" She asks excitedley. Courtney blinks at her.

"Well, sure. If it's okay with you." She answers looking up at me. I nod, just as shocked as her. She smiles.

"Okay. Stay here, I'll go put a costume on. I may be a bit too old, but at least I still have a little Halloween spirit in me." She says, smirking at me. I just shake my head but smile. She smiles back, and my heart nearly stops, and she runs up the stairs. What feels like hours, but is really only minutes later, she comes back down, and I have to fight to breathe. She's wearing a sprakly purple dress, the hem barely reaching her knees, black heels and a smally silver tiara. She starts to slow down while coming down the stairs when she catches me staring and smiles.

"Hurry up! I want more candy!" The busy little bee beside me impatiently says. I laugh, and so does Courtney. She runs down the steps as well as she can, and joins us.

"Alright, let's go." She grabs her purse, turns out the lights and closes the door behind us. We walk down the street, and everything is going fine, until Anya starts talking again.

"Duncan likes you, you know." She states. Courtney turns to look at me.

"Really?" I'm about to object, but Anya beats me to it.

"Yeah. He carries a picture of you in his wallet, and he thinks your really pretty. Plus, he calls you princess. The only other person he calls princess is me, but I'm princess number two. You're number one." I send a quick thank you to whoever is listning that it's dark enough that you can't see me blushing. Courtney looks at me, but keeps quiet. We get to the next house, and when Anya is busy she looks at me.

"Is it true?" She whispers. I raise an eyebrow and play stupid.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"Do you like me?" I shake my head.

"No," I start. Then stop. She looks at her feet, crushed. "I don't like you. I'm pretty sure I love you." I admit. Her head snaps up, and her eyes are shining as she smiles. She leans in, and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. Before I have time to react, Anya turns around and yawns.

"Home." She says. I smile, then look at Courtney.

"Want to come?" I ask. She smiles and nods, and the three of us start walking back to my house. Halfway there, Courtney grabs my hand. I look over at her, and she pretends to be looking at the street. I smile, and give her hand a squeeze. Too soon, we're back at my house. Anya runs inside, and I stay outside with Court. "You know, Geoff's having a party tonight, and my bet is that it's still going. You want to come?"

"Sure." She answers, much to my surprise. "On one condition." I nod my head.

"Anything." She smiles and looks at me with those amazing onyx eyes.

"You have to kiss me." She says, her smile turning into an out right grin. I smile back. Then, without saying a word, I happily give in to her one condition.


	7. Collecting Leaves, Part 1

**AN: ****A huge THANKIES! to all the reviewers, you guys are da bomb! And yes, I did just say thankies and da bomb. :P**

**So in this one-shot, everyone except the teacher is, let's say, 6. Yeah.. 6 :P**

**Also.. Sorry for the shortness.. I just barely got this idea, I kind of like how this ends, and honestly, I'm just plain too lazy to write more. For those of you who want a fluff one-shot for this couple, I"m making a part 2 of this one-shot. Promise! :)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne own nothing! (Don't you just love my beautiful Shiaque? ;) And yes.. that's actually a language here in my little province :P)**

Heather's POV

I stare out the window of the bus, a huge smile on my face, beyond excited. I've been waiting since school started for this. Okay, so it hasn't been that long, but still. We were going to collect leaves to save and color or something like that. Whatever we were doing, I knew it was going to be fun.

"You can't honestly be excited for this." A Spanish accent sounds from beside me. I turn to see the new kid, Alejandro.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I say snootily before the bus stops and I push him out the bus seat so I can get out. When I'm off the bus, I run over to stand beside my best friend Courtney, as the teacher explains to us how far we can go, and how many leaves we have to collect. She tell us that we have to do everything alone, and that we have all morning to complete this challenge. She dismisses us, and we all start to walk in our own directions. I bend down to pick up a gorgeous red maple leaf.

"Little baby Heather is doing what she's supposed to. How cute." The voice from earlier says. I turn to glare at Al.

"Little baby Al is trying to insult me. How cute." I say back, stressing the Al, knowing it bothers him. He glares at me.

"Fine then. Don't grow up. Stay a stupid little kid forever. See if I care. You know, I thought we could rule this school. Together. But you don't have enough back bone to do it." He spits out, then walks away. I stare at the maple leaf I hold in my hands, Alejandro's words ringing in my head. The longer I stare at it, the more it aggravates me. Who is he to tell me what to do. Who is anybody to tell me what to do. I glare off in the distance where I can barely make Al walking towards the bus, his words playing over and over again in my head, and I make my decision. I start to walk back towards the bus, as the leaf gently and slowly falls to the ground.


	8. Collecting Leaves, Part 2

**AN: Bleh. That is how I feel. Bleh. Haha. :P **

**Well, as promised, here's part 2, no matter how bleh I feel. Sorry it's so horrible and honestly, poorly edited on my part. I have got to stop watching The Big Bang Theory. I probably never should have bought season 2, and my mom definitley shouldn't have bought season 3. Ah well.**

**Oh, and mucho thanks to TrueJackVP408 for helping. I love you! ..In a non-creepy, buddy kind of way. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own rien.**

**PS: This is 10 years later.**

Heather's POV

Sighing, I stare out the window of the bus, thinking about how ten years ago, I did the same thing. Of course, back then, I had childhood innocence, excitment, and a group of friends. Now, I have none of that. Just depression, loneliness and the title of slut of the school. Ironically, we're going to the exact same destination, to do the same activity. I snap out of my gaze out the window and look at all the people around me, something that's become a habit of mine. Beth and Lindsay, my mindless followers, are gossiping. Justin is hitting on just about every girl, while secretly staring at Courtney. Should be easy enough to manipulate him into joining my follower group, and if Justin came, half the school would.

"Hola, senorita. Plotting?" I scowl, as I turn to face the guy who creases me in every way imaginable, Alejandro. Of course, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't head over heels for the guy.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, seeing as we're about to go out and collect leaves, again, I was just wondering if little Heather was going to be collecting leaves this time." I keep glaring at him, but say nothing. "Oh, so you have grown up. I suggest picking some leaves though, so you don't fail this time." The bus stops, and to finish off the deja vue I've been having, I push him out of the seat. Only this time, I step on him with my heels, getting a satisfactory groan of pain. Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were me. No? Well then, congratulations. You have a heart.

Everyone hopped off the bus, not quite as excited as were were ten years ago. Mrs. White smiled her all-too-big smile, "Okay everyone!" she chirped, and I inwardly rolled my eyes, "We're going to be using the buddy system" Buddy system..? How old does she think we are? "So everyone, partner up!" I watch as everyone around me partners up. I tense when I notice Al walking towards me. He smiles down at me.

"Looks like we're partners baby Heather." I scowl at him, then walk away to find some stupid leaves. I can't believe Mrs. White is making us do this. "So, looking for the perfect leaf? Oh, let me guess! It's yellow. Maybe brown. Perhaps, orange? No, red! It must be red, that's what color your face turns when you get mad. Kind of ike what it's doing right now." I turn to see him smirking.

"Shut. Up." I warn, through clenched teeth, partly pissed he wouldn't shut-up, partly pissed at how much I want to kiss him.

"Or what, baby Heather? You'll stick your tougne out at me? Pull my hair? Oh, I know, you'll call me a bad name! Or is that too me-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I ignore the butterflies and electricity I feel, and pull away much to soon.

"Just, shup up." I tell him. His eyes are open wide, and he nods, then walks away. I smile at his back and turn around, about to move forward, when a spot of red catches my eye. I bend down, to find an identical red maple leaf. I smile bigger, then pick it up. Standing up and brushing myself off, I walk back to the bus and take a seat, praying Al won't sit beside me. I'm not quite ready to explain why I kissed him, what it meant, and how I feel. Not yet. I'm lost in thought when someone sits down beside me. I turn to see Courtney sitting there, much like a couple of years ago before we both stopped being friends.

"So, you and Al, eh?" She asks, her voice full of curiosity, a huge smile on her face. I blush.

"You saw that?" Her smile amazingly got bigger as she nods.

"So, are you going to ask him out or what?" She asks. The last of the students get onto the bus, and we finally begin to leave. I look down at the leaf in my hand, so similar to the one I had when we first did this. I look back up at Courtney, who genuinly cares, even after all this time, still smiling at me. I smile back, and continue twirling the leaf.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I might." I answer, happy for the first time in ten long years. All thanks to two stupid leaves.


	9. For The Love Of Free Candy

**AN: This is _NOT _a romance fic. Just thought I'd say that now. And no, I do not care if the costumes have nothing to do with each other. I'm too lazy to think of anything else. I've also been watching too much of The Big Bang Theory. Speaking of which, time to go finish season 3!**

**[Edit: ..I forgot to give credit where credit is due.. and I feel terrible.. so: a huge THANK YOU! to xxdeath floodxx for the idea :)]**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say. I own nothing.**

Cody's POV

"I think you should come with me."

"No."

"Come on, Noah. Please?"

"No." I pout.

"But Noah,"

"No Cody! I am not going trick-or-treating with you. We're sixteen. Grow up! Why do you even want to go?"

"Hello! Free candy!" Honestly, for that reason alone, I'm surprised so many people stopped. I mean, who doesn't love candy?

"So?" I look at Noah, shocked.

"So? So. So! Free. Candy!" He just keeps staring at me. I cross my arms and shake my head in disbelief. "You, you, candy hater!" When he just keeps staring at me, I decide to play my last card. "I'm not going to shut up until you say yes." I state. "That includes in class too. And no, I don't care if you get in trouble. I'll do it, and you know I will." He scowls at me.

"Fine." I smile.

"Yes!" He rolls his eyes at my enthusiasm, but I swear I see a bit of a smile cross his face.

* * *

"Cody, come on. Do I really have to do this?" Noah complains for the hundredth time today. I stare at him.

"It's Halloween. Of course you have to do this." I say, before forcing a bag into his hands. He groans.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." He says, looking down at his Flash costume. I grin at him, and swing my lantern in his face.

"Would you rather be in my costume?" I ask him, grin still in place, but serious.

"No, that's okay. I'd rather be Flash then the Green Lantern any day." I shrug.

"Suit yourself." I look up at the clock and blank. "We have to go! Now! Before all the good candy is gone! Go, go, go!" He groans again, but does it anyway. "Bye mom!" I yell out. I close the door before I get an answer, then Noah and I are on our way. As we walk, I'm practically jumping cause of my excitement. Noah laughs.

"Excited much?" He asks. I just smile at him, ignoring his ever present sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Now be quiet! We're here!" I manage to squeak out the last part, then ring the first doorbell. "Trick or treat!" I say excitedly. Noah barely mumbles it behind me. The old lady who opened the door stares at us funny, before smiling and giving us each candy. This goes on for the rest of the night until we're forced to go back from a mixture of cold, bags full of candy and the cops driving around telling us to go home before they're forced to arrest us. We head back to my house, sort through our candy before Noah just gives me all of his, then he decides it time to leave.

"Thanks for coming with me." I say. He looks at me.

"I had no choice. You were willing to send both of us to detention. I could care less about you, but I can't have that on my record." I blink at him.

"Goodbye Noah." He laughs.

"Goodbye Cody." He turns to leave. Of course, I can't let him have the last little scare. It is Halloween after all.

"Hey Noah, by the way." I start out. He turns to look at me.

"What?"

"We have school tomorrow. You probably shouldn't have given me all that candy." I close the door, but am still able to catch his face losing all it's color. When the door is shut and locked, I allowe myself to laugh. I pick up my candy, and run to my room. Oh yes. He definitley has reason to be afraid, I think, as I start to unwrap one of my chocolate bars.


	10. Izzy, The Not So Vampire Slayer

**AN: ..I know.. I'm a bad updater.. but I honestly DO have a pretty reasonable explanation.. that's right.. not excuse.. explanation.. see.. I've been stressing over a lot.. have homework almost every day, skating started, if I get close with one of my friends, I tear apart from the other, this stupid idiot goes out of his way to ruin my day at all times, I've been exhausted all the time.. and on top of all that.. another one of my friends (a really, really close one..) is getting a heart transplant.. and I'm super worried about her.. so yeah..**

**Anywho.. I'm back.. Not for long most likely, but I am back. Thanks to _Twilight Cat 64_ for reviewing not that long ago, and for requesting this one-shot. Hope I do it justice! :) It's all in Izzy's POV, and I'm really tired right now, so it won't be checked for spelling either. Sorry.. One more thing, this takes place between TDI and TDA, at the Playa Des Losers.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but stress..**

Izzy's POV

"Attention fellow ex-campers!" I announce on the intercom. "Do not panic. But we are in the presence." I pause, being dramatic. "Of vampires." I finish. "Now, these are not your typical Twilight-y vampires. They are very, very dangerous. But never fear! Izzy is here! Ha, I just made a poem." I let go of the button, push my goggles back over my eyes, and pick up my garlic filled gun, not filled with bullets only because Chris and Chef wouldn't let me. I was completely dressed in black, and my hair was tied back into a ponytail. Giving my signature crazy grin, I turned all the power off in the hotel, and begin my hunt.

"This is it, Izzy. Your big chance to prove yourself. Time, to hunt." I let out a silent, slightly crazy, diabolical laugh. No vampire was going to get past Izzy. I hear a shuffle, and stand up straight, pressing myself to the wall. I hear the shuffle again and smirk. Time to show those vampires who's the boss.

"Giranimo!" I screech at the figure, shooting garlic at it left and right.

"Ow! Izzy, ow, stop, ow. Izzy!" The figure screams at me. I cease fire, and realize it's just Tyler, who's shielding a terrified looking Lindsay.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I thought you were vampires." They both look at me confused.

"What's a vampire? Oh! Is it like that Eddy Colon guy in that book Twilish?" Lindsay exclaims. I stare at her.

"Yes Lindsay. Only more dangerous." I look around evily, restock my gun, then run off, leaving the two in the hallway more confused then ever.

* * *

"Alright Izzy. You can't make another mistake. This time, no more mister nice Izzy." I smirk, watching a well built character running away from a smaller character, one shouting, one laughing. I aim my gun and shoot.

"What the- Izzy!" I hear an angry Duncan shout. I sheepishly look at the angry delinquent laying on the floor rubbing his head. An amused Courtney is standing behind him holding back giggles.

"Oops. Sorry. No vampires here!" I say, then dash off before either of them can get ahold of me, leaving behind a lot of my precious garlic.

* * *

"Izzy. This is your last shot. You have two more garlics, that should be just enough to stun them enough so you can run back and get more. Besides, your already at the kitchen, it'll be a piece of cake. Now foucs. We can't afford to make another mistake." I whisper to myself. I hear a weird noise, then a light floods the room. It looks like a light from the fridge. Perfect. I won't even have to blink. I creep silently over, until I'm behind the huge vampire. Then I shoot. The vampire laughs, and turns around. My face drops when I see that it's Owen. I've wasted my last two garlic. It's game over. Darn, and I thought I was so close.

"Oh, hey Izzy!" Owen exclaims, and I can't help but smile at my Big-O. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting vampires." I say, shrugging my shoulders. His face lights up.

"That's so cool! Did you catch any?" I shake my head sadly.

"No. And now I have nothing to shoot with." Owen looks at me, then smiles.

"Can I help? I can sit on them for you." I smile. Why didn't I think of that? That's pure genius!

"Sure Big-O! That'd be awesome!" I exclaim. I hear an angry Duncan still storming the halls looking for me. "But, maybe we should wait until tomorrow. Something tells me all these non-vamps aren't too pleased." With that, Owen gets some food, and we walk out of the kitchen, side by side, discussing plans, and talking about how we'll rid the playa of these pesky vampires, once and for all.


End file.
